1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transition detection circuit which can be used as an address transition detection (ATD) circuit in a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor memory device such as a mask ROM, a static RAM, a dynamic RAM, and the like, when an address transition occurs, a reset signal is generated to reset the internal circuit. For this purpose, there has been used an address transition detection circuit, i.e., a signal transition detection circuit.
In the prior art signal transition circuit which will be later explained, the occupied area is relatively large, which is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of the degree of integration.